


Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Het, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Threesome
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#01. It's never just one drink; <i>Il martini ondeggia nel bicchiere e sfiora il sorriso astuto di Napoleon in un sorso lento, bagnato.</i> (Napoleon/Illya)<br/>#02. Wo ist der Koffer? <i>Il maggiolino dello Zio è un cimitero di piombo.</i> (Napoleon&Illya&Gaby)<br/>#03. Reasons to kill your partner; <i>Il rasoio cade in terra.</i> (Napoleon/Illya)<br/>#04. No gifts <i>under</i> the tree; <i>Illya è ubriaco di odori e suoni.</i> (Illya/Gaby)<br/>#05. Claustrophobia; <i>L'aria odora di polvere.</i> (Napoleon/Illya)<br/>#06. Christman Kink; <i>Carta velina nera faceva da culla al regalo.</i> (Napoleon/Illya)<br/>#07. Hundred ways to say I love you; <i>Di fiato non ne ha mai sprecato a vuoto.</i> (Napoleon/Illya/Gaby)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's never just one drink (Napoleon/Illya)

Il martini ondeggia nel bicchiere e sfiora il sorriso astuto di Napoleon in un sorso lento, bagnato. Gli occhi, alla specchiera riempita di bottiglie, s'incollano al riflesso di Illya, tra sagome di vetro ed etichette costose. C'è un momento di stasi in cui entrambi si studiano, due grossi predatori entrati nello stesso territorio.  
Ma Napoleon ammicca in un occhiolino provocante, la lingua gioca con il vetro freddo del bicchiere e Illya fugge con il volto _(arrossito? Oh, Peril)_.  
La vittoria ha un sapore curioso, gli sbatte in faccia l'ignoranza delle sue labbra e all'improvviso vuole _– deve –_ conoscerle.  
«Resta.»  
La richiesta stupisce Illya.  
«Solo per un drink.»  
La risposta entrambi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'unica cosa di cui sono sicura è che questa raccolta di drabble sarà incostante (come qualsiasi cosa scritta da me). Fondamentalmente è nata per raccogliere le minuscole drabble scritte per gli event di Torre di carta, so.  
> Non ho ancora deciso se effettivamente ci sarà una threesome, la mia OTP è la Napollya, ma anche la gallya non la disdegno, inoltre amo le threesome, quindi, sì, dipenderà solo dalla mia ispirazione, perché la voglia di metterla c'è eccome.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - II Edizione @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: situazioni/azioni - ordinare da bere


	2. Wo ist der Koffer? (Napoleon&Illya&Gaby)

Il maggiolino _dello_ _Zio_ è un cimitero di piombo.  
Illya ha pugni in alto e conati di rabbia che salgono sino agli occhi.  
Le mani di Napoleon pettinano con disinvoltura i capelli scompigliati.  
«Questo è perché non hai fatto guidare _me_ » si esprime, incurante della calibro 32 sbattuta in faccia.  
«Questo perché tue indicazioni _sbagliate_ » ringhia Illya, ogni parola compressa nell'accento russo.  
Intorno a loro le pistole danzano tra ordini stranieri.  
Napoleon scrolla le spalle «Ce l'hanno con te».  
«Io non avere alcuna valigia.»  
«Se non l'abbiamo noi ed evidentemente nemmeno i tedeschi, allora chi ce l'ha?»  
Il cofano di un'auto che abbatte uomini come birilli e gli occhi furibondi di Gaby sono la risposta «E questa volta guido _io_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo significa _"Dov'è la valigia?"_ che è ovviamente la frase che viene berciata nella drabble dai tedeschi.  
>  \---  
> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - II Edizione @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: situazioni/azioni - battibeccare


	3. Reasons to kill your partner (Napoleon/Illya)

Il grugnito di dolore s'ode appena nel bagno, gli occhi di Illya lo cercano con sguardo omicida. Tra le mani la lama del rasoio, sul mento le prime gocce di sangue arrossano la pelle.  
«In America non si usa bussare, _cowboy_?» la presa si rinsalda, fantastica sui modi d'uccidere un uomo con un rasoio.  
Napoleon sorride, il buongiorno dipende da quanto presto riesce ad irritare il suo partner.  
«Naturalmente, _Peril_ , ma poi non avrei la scusa per fare questo» _questo_ sono le sue labbra al collo di Illya, _questo_ è la lingua che ne lecca il sangue e la bocca che lo _cura_ con un bacio.  
  
_Il rasoio cade in terra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - II Edizione @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: situazioni/azioni - A si taglia accidentalmente, B la medica;


	4. No gifts under the tree (Illya/Gaby)

Illya è ubriaco di odori e suoni.  
Nell'O'Donoghue's Pub tra ghirlande di Natale e cameriere festose, anche le pareti profumano di _stout_ nere. Non è, però, la birra a dargli alla testa, le sue vene pompano sangue e vodka; l'alcol non è suo nemico.  
È Gaby nel suo vestito rosso. Sono le piccole collinette del suo seno, dolci pendii in cui la lingua e le mani del russo si perderebbero volentieri. È il modo in cui gli siede sulle cosce e le sue dita gli camminano sul petto, tentandolo – e quand'ormai sta per esplodere, quando le mani le hanno afferrato, dure, i fianchi, Gaby avanza il colpo di grazia.  
«Fai il bravo e stanotte potresti _scartare_ il tuo regalo.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - III Edizione @ [Torre di carta](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
> Prompt: prompt vari - un seno morbido, difficile da non toccre  
> 


	5. Claustrophobia (Napoleon/Illya)

Is anybody there?  
Does anybody care what I'm feeling?  
I wanna disappearso nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'  
**Human - Krewella**

 

L'aria odora di polvere, si deposita su ricordi d'infanzia e sporca anche quei pochi buoni _– ne ha davvero?_ È tutto nero, buio, una gabbia troppo stretta e lui da solo, in un silenzio a cui nemmeno gl'incubi s'accostano.  
Non urla, Illya: chiede aiuto coi pugni – nocche scorticate, pareti umide e pietra insanguinata.  
Chiude gl'occhi, Illya: scaccia i pensieri – ma l' _uomo nero_ è già arrivato, è lì da sempre e sul collo gli respira. Le mani tremano, l'animo pure.  
_Dove sei?_  
S'arrende, Illya: deglutisce bile, polvere e torture non dimenticate. Poggia la fronte al muro, piano scompare.  
  
«Peril, sei qui? Aspetta, ti tiro fuori.»  
Finché la voce di Napoleon non diviene spiraglio di luce che dirada la polvere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: canzoni; 03. Krewella - Human


	6. Christmas Kink (Napoleon/Illya)

Carta velina nera faceva da culla al regalo. Illya indugiò.  
Gl’occhi di Napoleon addosso, estasiato da ogni sua reazione, eccetto nel momento in cui il nastro rosso si sciolse per rivelare l’elegante scatola in velluto, dal logo di una boutique femminile.  
 _Oh no.  
_ «Cowboy…» Illya soppesò parole e tessuto – spalline sottili, pizzo nero della coppa, seta argentata del fiocchetto cucito al centro.  
«Peril, posso spiegare–»  
«Tuoi fetish arrivano fino a questo punto?» il russo inarcò un sopracciglio, nessuna rabbia negl’occhi puntati all’americano, solo perversa curiosità.  
Napoleon deglutì. _Gesù!, certo che no!_ Ma le sue dita intorno al reggiseno _(lo sguardo avido con cui Illya l’inghiottì)_ fecero da spartiacque per l’eccitazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Il Calendario dell'Avvento @Il Giardino di EFP  
> Prompt: 15 dicembre: - Obbligo: Tempo passato. A ha deciso di fare un regalo a B, ma per sbaglio fa confusione col pacchetto destinato a C...  
> \---  
> Inutile precisare che il destinatario originale del regalo doveva essere Gaby – ovviamente.


	7. Hundred ways to say I love you (Napoleon/Illya/Gaby)

Di fiato non ne ha mai sprecato a vuoto.  
La voce di Illya ha servito il KGB; a domanda risposta, a ordine un _“da, ser_ [1] _”_.  
Per i nuovi partner, invece, ci sono piccoli gesti quotidiani.  
  
Tre tazze di tea all’arancia s’un vassoio e macarons freschi di mattina – le mani di Gaby e Napoleon spuntano, come gazze ladre, da sotto pagine di cronaca nera.  
Dita callose su cui alita fiato caldo e tocchi gentili di mani allenate a uccidere, su cosce bianche e femminili.  
La Walter P38 [2] strappata ad un cowboy. Caricatore tolto. Controlla. Rimonta. Sicura inserita. Dita incrociate _– non è porcheria americana, non incepperà_ [3] _,_ traduce lo sguardo, pronto all’azione.  
  
I _Ti Amo_ di Illya sono fatti, non parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] da, ser = sissignore  
> [2] Non sono riuscita a trovare nessun riferimento alla pistola di Napoleon nel film di Guy Ritchie, mentre wikipedia mi ha graziata con un elenco infinito (well…) delle armi usate nel mondo cinematografico, compresi telefilm e film dell’83 di The Man from U.N.C.L.E. Tra quelle di Napoleon ho trovato, per l’appunto, quella ispirata alla Walter P38. Ho scelto quella perché il design mi ispirava di più e per un altro motivo di cui, forse, prima o poi scriverò. Who know. Per i curiosi, la pistola di Illya è basata su una Walther GSP.  
> [3] Essendo una traduzione per Napoleon (o di Napoleon, dipende come la si vuol leggere) la frase è ovviamente nello sgrammaticato americano di Illya  
> \---  
> Scritta per la 2° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Missione 1 - Voce


End file.
